Contact PD/PI: Taylor, W. Robert NRSA-Training-001 (850) Project Summary / Abstract ? NRSA Training Core (TL1) The Training Core (TL1 Core) is a key educational component of the Georgia Clinical & Translational Science Alliance (GaCTSA). The TL1 Core is closely integrated with the Institutional Career Development Core (KL2 Core) and both cores will be governed by a joint KL2-TL1 Research Education Executive Committee. The TL1 Core is dedicated to providing a diverse cadre of predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with state-of-the-art scientific knowledge, tools and methods to improve human health through didactic and mentored clinical and translational research (CTR) training. Through the TL1 Core, we will promote personalized career development pathways and facilitate the development of future leaders and members of the biomedical research workforce. The TL1 Core will continue to support, innovate and enhance the Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) graduate degree program and Certificate Program in Translational Research, both of which provide CTR training to TL1 and other GaCTSA-supported trainees. The TL1 Core will also enhance influential mentoring through a formal mentorship training program. Our proposed predoctoral and postdoctoral CTR training program will support the 5 major goals outlined by the National Center for Advancing Translational Sciences (NCATS) for the CTSA Hubs: 1) Workforce Development of the translational science workforce, with the TL1 Core focus on predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees, and enhancing the diversity of the workforce; 2) Collaboration/Engagement with an emphasis on linking our trainees to other community stakeholders via externships and training in multidisciplinary team science, leadership, and management needed to catalyze translation of discoveries to improve human health; 3) Integration by providing a diverse cadre of trainees with scientific research tools relevant to CTR across multiple disciplines across the lifespan; 4) Methods/Processes in providing training in research methodologies for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to advance all levels of scientific translation (T1, T2, T3 and T4); and 5) Informatics by providing the TL1 trainees with novel informatics solutions to advance translational research, including new training in ?Big Data? analytics. TL1 trainees will be recruited from the strong and diverse pool of potential candidates at the GaCTSA partner institutions, which include Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, Georgia Institute of Technology, and our new partner, the University of Georgia. Our academic institutions feature world-class research facilities, a large and dedicated pool of successful and well-funded investigators who are committed to serve as mentors, and an outstanding research environment that provides exceptional opportunities for multidisciplinary CTR training for junior investigators at all levels. Project Summary/Abstract Page 2389 Contact PD/PI: Taylor, W. Robert NRSA-Training-001 (850) Bibliography and References Cited ? NRSA Training Core (TL1) 1. Alberts B, Kirschner MW, Tilghman S, Varmus H. Rescuing US biomedical research from its systemic flaws. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 2014;111(16):5773-7. 2. Butler D. Translational research: crossing the valley of death. Nature. 2008;453(7197):840-2. 3. McGee R, Jr., Saran S, Krulwich TA. Diversity in the biomedical research workforce: developing talent. Mt Sinai J Med. 2012;79(3):397-411. 4. Sung NS, Crowley WF, Jr., Genel M, Salber P, Sandy L, Sherwood LM, et al. Central challenges facing the national clinical research enterprise. JAMA. 2003;289(10):1278-87. 5. Zerhouni EA. Translational and clinical science--time for a new vision. N Engl J Med. 2005;353(15):1621-3. 6. Reis SE, Berglund L, Bernard GR, Califf RM, Fitzgerald GA, Johnson PC, et al. Reengineering the national clinical and translational research enterprise: the strategic plan of the National Clinical and Translational Science Awards Consortium. Acad Med. 2010;85(3):463-9. 7. Rubio DM, Primack BA, Switzer GE, Bryce CL, Seltzer DL, Kapoor WN. A comprehensive career- success model for physician-scientists. Acad Med. 2011;86(12):1571-6. 8. Rubio DM, Schoenbaum EE, Lee LS, Schteingart DE, Marantz PR, Anderson KE, et al. Defining translational research: implications for training. Acad Med. 2010;85(3):470-5. 9. Pfund C, Spencer KC, Asquith P, House SC, Miller S, Sorkness CA. Building national capacity for research mentor training: an evidence-based approach to training the trainers. CBE Life Sci Educ. 2015;14(2):14:ar24. 10. Institute of Medicine. The CTSA Program at NIH: Opportunities for advancing clinical and translational research. Washington, D.C.: National Academies Press; 2013. 11. Meyers FJ, Begg MD, Fleming M, Merchant C. Strengthening the career development of clinical translational scientist trainees: a consensus statement of the Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) Research Education and Career Development Committees. Clin Transl Sci. 2012;5(2):132-7. 12. Begg MD, Crumley G, Fair AM, Martina CA, McCormack WT, Merchant C, et al. Approaches to preparing young scholars for careers in interdisciplinary team science. J Investig Med. 2014;62(1):14-25. 13. Ameredes BT, Hellmich MR, Cestone CM, Wooten KC, Ottenbacher KJ, Chonmaitree T, et al. The Multidisciplinary Translational Team (MTT) Model for Training and Development of Translational Research Investigators. Clin Transl Sci. 2015;8(5):533-41. 14. Mathur A, Meyers FJ, Chalkley R, O'Brien TC, Fuhrmann CN. Transforming training to reflect the workforce. Sci Transl Med. 2015;7(285):285ed4. 15. Stephens DS, West AC, Ofili EO, Boyan BD, Blumberg HM. The Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute: clinical and translational science education and training partnership. Clin Transl Sci. 2011;4(3):143-5. 16. Ofili EO, Fair A, Norris K, Verbalis JG, Poland R, Bernard G, et al. Models of interinstitutional partnerships between research intensive universities and minority serving institutions (MSI) across the Clinical Translational Science Award (CTSA) consortium. Clin Transl Sci. 2013;6(6):435-43. 17. Knowlton AA, Rainwater JA, Chiamvimonvat N, Bonham AC, Robbins JA, Henderson S, et al. Training the translational research teams of the future: UC Davis-HHMI Integrating Medicine into Basic Science program. Clin Transl Sci. 2013;6(5):339-46. 18. Guerrero LR, Nakazono T, Davidson PL. NIH Career Development Awards in Clinical and Translational Science Award institutions: distinguishing characteristics of top performing sites. Clin Transl Sci. 2014;7(6):470-5. 19. Wooten KC, Calhoun WJ, Bhavnani S, Rose RM, Ameredes B, Brasier AR. Evolution of Multidisciplinary Translational Teams (MTTs): Insights for Accelerating Translational Innovations. Clin Transl Sci. 2015;8(5):542-52. 20. Mazumdar M, Messinger S, Finkelstein DM, Goldberg JD, Lindsell CJ, Morton SC, et al. Evaluating Academic Scientists Collaborating in Team-Based Research: A Proposed Framework. Acad Med. 2015;90(10):1302-8. 21. Huskins WC, Silet K, Weber-Main AM, Begg MD, Fowler VG, Jr., Hamilton J, et al. Identifying and aligning expectations in a mentoring relationship. Clin Transl Sci. 2011;4(6):439-47. 22. Pfund C, House S, Spencer K, Asquith P, Carney P, Masters KS, et al. A research mentor training curriculum for clinical and translational researchers. Clin Transl Sci. 2013;6(1):26-33. References Cited Page 2390